


What if: The Sayians were good

by Corey21



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:46:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25963825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corey21/pseuds/Corey21
Summary: This is my idea for what if Raditz came to Goku and instead of kidnping Gohan, Raditz asks for help
Kudos: 6





	1. The Sayians

5 years after Goku defeats King Piccolo the Earth is enjoying a nice stint of peace. Goku was planning on meeting up with Roshi, Krillin, Bulma and Yamcha at Kame house. He also planned to bring his and Chi Chi’s son Gohan with him to Kame house to meet everyone. Little did Goku know as he and Gohan got on the flying nimbus that someone was on his way to crash the reunion.

As they headed off for Kame house a Farmer is working in a field, putting a stack of hay into his truck, when he hears a strange noise. He looks up to see a meteorite fall and crash in the fields. The farmer asks himself, "why me?" and gets in his truck to check it out. The farmer takes his pea-shooter with him for protection.

He gets to the crater and sees it was not a meteorite at all, but a steel ball of some sort. The ship opens up and a man steps out of it and realizes that everything on Earth is not destroyed. The man floats out of the crater, the farmer loads his gun and tells the alien (nervously) that he is on his property. The man turns to the Farmer and responds.

“Oh my apologies I didn’t know this plot of land was owner I’ll remove my ship.”

The man then effortlessly lifted his ship with one hand.

“Where would I be able to go?”

“Umm you can set up about 16 miles in that direction if you want that’s unowned land as far as I know.”

“Why thank you.”

The man flew the 16 miles then dropped his ship in the area the farmer had indicated before heading off briefly using his scouter to pick up a power level before tuning the scouter off again and flying in the direction of the power he picked up. After flying over a city the man came to a wasteland where he found the source of the power level, a green slug man who the earth feared named Piccolo. 

“You aren’t Kakarot. where is he?”

“I’m not sure who you mean I don’t know anybody by that name.”

“Are you the strongest on this planet.”

“Yes.” Piccolo lied. “Perhaps you would rather fight a weaker fighter might I suggest Goku.”

“Goku? “Where can I find this Goku?” Could Kakartot have changed his name to hide all this time the man thought to himself.  
Piccolo raised a few feet into the air and then pointed. Fly that way for about 50 miles and you’ll find him, look for a house on a small island. The man thanked Piccolo and then flew off in the direction of Kame House.

Once the man was gone. “No thank you after you and Goku weaken each other. I'll kill you both and then no one will stop me from taking over the world.”

While that was happening, Bulma had just arrived at Kame house. Bulma had just told Krillin and Master Roshi that she broke up with Yamcha for good and was done with him, because he didn't show up. Goku arrives shortly after, and introduces his son, Gohan, to everyone. Master Roshi points out that Goku named him after his Grandpa Gohan. Bulma is impressed with how proper Gohan's speech is, in light of who his parents are. Goku tells her how Chi-Chi is quite strict about the education Gohan receives, and how she does not let him train Gohan, much to everybody's surprise.

Everyone then realizes that Gohan has a tail, and collectively worries, but after a delicately-worded question to Goku, they are relieved to hear that his family goes to bed early, not giving Gohan a chance to ever see a full moon. Master Roshi is surprised at how Goku still has a lot of strength, especially considering his having settled down with a wife and a child. Bulma also sees that there is a four-star Dragon Ball on his hat and it reminds her about her quest of finding the Dragon Balls with Goku. Krillin asks Goku what he should wish for if he collects all seven Dragon Balls while throwing some stones at the ocean and Goku says that he doesn't know and throws a stone at the ocean.

Before they go inside, however, Goku senses a strong presence headed their way. They think it's Piccolo from the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament five years ago, but it's not Piccolo. The alien soon appears. Krillin, unaware of the identity of this alien, attempts to show him off the island. Raditz ignores this and addresses Goku. Raditz identifies Goku as Kakarot and identifies himself as Raditz. Raditz also claims that Goku is a Saiyan warrior, and that he and Goku are, in fact, brothers.

Goku and Krillin understandably think that Raditz is insane, but Master Roshi reveals that there may be some truth to the evil Saiyan's words. Master Roshi reveals that Goku's adopted grandfather Gohan, found a strange space capsule in the woods, containing a baby Goku. He explains that, as a baby, Goku was violent and ill-tempered. Nevertheless, an accident caused him to fall and hit his head, causing a case of amnesia in which Goku forgot about his original Saiyan programming which, in turn, changed Goku into the happy, amicable child that everyone came to know and love.

This new revelation shocks Goku, who refuses to believe its validity. Raditz then goes on to state that Goku's original purpose was to destroy all life on Earth, which he would have done in a matter of years after his arrival. Raditz also reveals that the Saiyans' original home planet, Planet Vegeta was destroyed by an evil space tyrant named Frieza sometime after Goku's departure to Earth and that there are only four Saiyans left, including himself and Goku. 

Finally, Raditz mentions that he needs his brother's help in providing a place for the other two Sayians and Raditz himself to hide away from Frieza so they can train to beat Frieza.

“And you are welcome to help if you want but I won’t force you all I want is permission to set up here.”

“This Frieza character is that strong.” Goku said with some concern and excitement in his voice

“Yes it will take years to get ready even if you agree to help us.”

“Maybe not but first off you and the other two can stay here but you must behave.”

“I promise you we will.”

“Then you call your friends and tell them get ready and Bulma I’ll need the dragon radar and son I’ll be needing the 4 star ball.”

Radetitz turned on his scouter and said “Things are ago stand by.” before turning off the scouter, removing it and smashing it. “This way Frieza can’t trace me. Vegeta and Nappa will destroy theirs too no doubt.

Bulma handed goku the radar before Killin asked “Why do you need the dragon ball’s Goku?”

“Because he plans to make a wish.”

Everyone looked in the direction of the voice. It was Piccolo only he was old like his father had been when Goku first faced him and he had two of the Dragon Balls.

“Kami? What are you doing here.” 

“I’ve come to help speed up your hunt. Here Goku I have the one and seven star balls and Mr Popo is collecting the other four.” And then seconds later a figure and a carpet appeared by Kami with the other four Dragon Balls

“Here are the balls Kami.”

“Thank you Mr Popo. Please give them to Goku.

“Here you are Goku.” Mr Popo said handing the balls to Goku.

“Thank you Mr Popo.” 

“Now Goku if I make the room available for an unlimited period but I’ll have to make it only able to hold one person at a time.” Kami said.

“That’s fine we can take turns.” Goku said as he handed the rader back to Bulma.

Goku placed the six balls Kami and Mr Popo had brought before Gohan handed his dad the four star ball which was added to the rest and then the dragon was summoned by Goku. Then the Dragon Shenron appeared

“You have summoned the eternal dragon. Make your wish and I shall grant it.”

“I wish for the two Sayians Vegeta and Nappa to be brought right here to Earth.” Goku said.

“Your wish is granted.” Shenron said as his eyes lit up and two figures were brought before everybody. One was a tall, bald and muscular man and the other was a slim yet very well-built man of a below-average stature. And then the dragon disappeared and the balls flew off in all directions.

“That’s one way to travel aye Vegeta.”

“Indeed it saves a lot of time we can use to train.” the slim yet very well-built man of a below-average stature.

“Welcome to Earth.”

The Sayians looked at Goku and both thanked him for agreeing to help them with Friza but also allowing them to live on this planet.

“So brother what is this room the older green fellow mentioned.”

“The Hyperbolic Time Chamber. A person can enter for 3 earth days and for each day you can do a year of training.”

“3 Years of training if we do all that then we can really close the power gap between the four of us and Frieza.” Nappa said with a wide grin.

“How big a gap is it? Like Vegeta seems really strong.” Killin asked.

“Vegeta could increase his power level by 10 times what it is now and be still too low plus rumor has it Frieza has the ability to transform and he is even more powerful after he does so we need to go all out in the time we have. Luckily Frieza will think we're dead and while he won’t for Raditz no offense bud but you know Frieza wouldn’t waste time looking for just you.”

“Yes I know thank you for that Nappa.”

“Then I think we should get started. Do you go to Vegeta first?”

Vegeta nodded and said “Okay Kakarot if you're sure.”

“I am. Raditz why don’t you come with me and Gohan? I can introduce you to my wife.”

“Umm sure.” “I’ll fly around and get a feel for this place.”

So Vegeta went with Kami and Mr Popo to the Lookout, Nappa took off but not before politely declining an offer to be shown around by Krillin and Goku, Gohan and Raditz headed off towards Goku’s house and after a few minutes later.

“Chi-Chi we’re home and we have a guest.” Goku called to his wife as Raditz who was caring Gohan left his nephew down Gohan ran to his mother who was coming out of her and Goku’s room with a confused look on her face when his son caught her attention.

“Mommy, guess what daddy is an alien and has a brother.”

Before Chi-Chi could ask her son where he got such a crazy story she looked and saw the guest. It wasn’t Krillin who she had expected when she heard the word guest and it wasn’t Bulma and thankful it was the pervert Roshi. But this man had hair so long and spiky he made Goku look like a well trimmed gentleman then she looked at his face. He looked very much like Goku. Was it true that Goku was an alien and this man was his brother and by marriage her brother in law.

“Goku what is going on?”

Goku proceeded to introduce Chi-Chi to Raditz and everything was explained to her. Chi-Chi needed a moment to process the information she had just heard. Her husband was an alien, his real name was Kakrot and this man was Raditz and he was indeed Goku’s brother and her brother in law. I’m gonna ask Bulma to help get Raditz and others set up but until then I think it would be nice to allow Raditz if you want to stay here. They both looked at Goku surprised by this.

“Thanks brother but I don’t want to be a burden.”

“It’s no burden, Raditz your family.” Chi-Chi responded

“Alright then it would be nice to spend some time with my brother, his wife and my nephew.”

Meanwhile Nappa had landed and was walking around a city when he saw something: a group of guys attacking a woman. Nappa decided he wasn’t going to just stand by and let this happen he ran up and hit the guy who was holding something to the woman's neck. The guy got hit so hard his face smashed off the concrete floor and smashed his nose. The other guys saw this but despite their numbers advantage they ran away.

“Are you alright?”

“Yeah thanks to you.”

“Oh it’s nothing.”

“I appreciate it anyway but could you walk me to my daughter’s house.”

Nappa nodded and walked with the woman to her daughter’s house on the way they talked and Nappa learned the woman’s name was Sofi Reynolds. Sofi is a little younger then Nappa when at 47 she was a widow her husband died in an explosion some years ago and she already has two daughter's from that marriage. Hina 22 who is married with a 6 month old daughter of her own and Vega 19 who is engaged at the time. Hina was playing in the garden with her newborn daughter.

“Hey mom, who’s this.”

“This is Nappa, he just helped me and agreed to walk me here.”

“Mama are those guys bothering you again.”

“They were doing more than that they had grabbed her and had something to her neck.”

The daughter screamed in horror. And shouts for her husband. “CHRIS CALL THE POLICE.”

“Oh Hina don’t.”

“No mom, listen I love you and I don’t want to see you get hurt. Who knows what would have happened if not for Nappa here. Thank you sir.”

“Happy to help your mother. I'll let you and your husband look after her from here on.”

Nappa walked away until he was out of site so he could take off again he was happy he helped that lady. It felt good and she was super nice to him.


	2. The Prince Emerges

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vegeta's 3 days are up but who will go in next and what have Raditz and Nappa been up to for the three days

Three days passed Goku, Nappa and Raditz arrived on the lookout awaiting Vegeta to come out Raditz was getting restless and complaining about a bug which he smashed after about ten minutes of it annoying him he noted it was mechanical little thing which he didn’t make mention of it before Vegeta exited the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. The Saiyans were in awe. Vegeta was so much stronger now. His power level had gone over a million

“Wow Vegeta you used those 3 years very well.”

“Thanks Kakarot, if the 3 of you can accomplish something similar then we could easily beat Frieza.”

Before the next person entered Nappa and Raditz told Vegeta what they did the three days. Raditz had spent time with his family getting to know more about not just his brother but also his sister in law and his nephew. He had even been permitted to stay on a full time basis.

“Me and Kakarot have been helping Chi-Chi’s father make the house bigger.”

“Well Raditz you seem well adjusted to this planet. What about you Nappa?”

“Nappa has a woman.” Raditz said in a teasing manner.

“Shut up Raditz I barely know her.”

Nappa then told Vegeta about the woman he saved and about the home Bulma had got for him which happened to be right next door to the woman’s second daughter who to Nappa’s surprise the woman currently lived with.

*Flashback to yesterday*

“Excuse me.” Nappa turned to see who was speaking to him when he saw 

“Hina?”

The women was Hina same dark skin same jet black hair she looked shorter though closer to Sofi’s hight

“No I’m not Hina I’m Vega, wait you know my sister.”

“Nappa?”

Nappa looked at the source of the familiar voice: it was Sofi. Sofi was the woman Nappa had saved two days before she was a 5'4 woman with dark skin like her daughters but she had short red hair which she kept in a ponytail.  
“Mom, wait your Nappa the man who saved my mom.” Vega said in response to her mother.

“That is how he knows Hina. He met her after walking your mom to your sister’s house.” Vega’s husband Kevin said. Nappa recalled Sofi mentioning Kevin’s when she mentioned Vega’s who is 19 recently got engaged to after years together.

Kevin was 5’9 he also had dark skin and brown hair and was from what Nappa heard from Sofi, Kevin is a very funny and witty man who could always make people laugh.

Sofi ran over and hugged Nappa before thanking him for helping her. 

“After talking with my babies I realized that yeah I should have been more angry with those guys.”

“Well the important thing is that you're safe.” Nappa said

“Yeah thanks to you and I really appreciate it.” Sofi said.

“Mr Nappa, Would you like to join us for dinner tonight.” Vega said.

“Umm sure okay and just Nappa is fine.”

*End Flashback*

“So I had dinner with them last night and it was quite nice.”

“It sounds like this woman likes you Nappa you should go for if you like her.”

Alright Vegeta I’ll keep that in mind, Oh and Vegeta, Bulma said to have you come to see her so she can pick out a place for you.”

“Okay then where do I go?” Vegeta asked.

Nappa told Vegeta the directions and he sped off towards Capsule Corporation.

Nappa stood on the edge of the lookout in silence for a few minutes before.

“Nappa where going to play rock, paper scissors for the next turn come on.” Raditz called.

“You too play without me I’m gonna go and see Sofi i need to know.” and with that Nappa left speeding off towards his home.

“Well brother I guess it’s just us then.”  
“Yeah. Ready Raditz.”

“Of course I am Kakarot.”

“One, Two, Three. Shoot.” Both brothers said as they drew their choice and after 18-20 ties Raditz won beating Goku’s rock with his paper.

“Unlucky Kakarot but maybe you’ll be able to beat Nappa in three days time.”

And with that Raditz walked into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber and Goku flew home to await the days. Meanwhile Nappa landed and walked to the door of his neighbor and knocked on the door of Sofi’s daughters house. And he was lucky as Sofi answered the door.

“Why hello Nappa. How are you today?”

“I’m good thanks and you?”

“I’m great thanks so what’s up?”

“I was hoping to talk to you alone.”

“Well come on in then Vega and Kevin are both at work.”

Nappa walked in and sat down next to Sofi on the couch in the sitting room and looked at her.

“Look Sofi, I'm gonna be totally honest with you because I like you. And if you like me too I want to be totally honest with you about myself.”

“Okay.”

“Well the truth is I’m not a human. I’m part of an Alien race named saiyans of which there is only 4 full bloods and one half blood for 4 and a half of a proud race of warriors that’s why I’m always dressed like this and why I have a tail. All saiyans would normally wear our armor all the time. I was the general of the Saiyan Army and aid/partner to the young prince, Vegeta. After almost all of my race's demise, me, along with Vegeta and Raditz, worked as soldiers directly under Frieza the evil tyrant who destroyed my home and now me and the other 3 saiyans are currently training to get strong enough to kill Friza and free the galaxy from his terror and to avenge our race.”

Sofi stood up and walked over to Nappa. He was expecting her to laugh and not believe him or tell him to get out and never speak to her again but instead she sat on his lap and began to speak to him.

“Oh Nappa that sounds horrible. What kind of evil man would wipe out an entire plant then force the few survivors to work for him. This Frieza sounds utterly horrible and I hope you do kill him.”

This was shocking to Nappa not only did Sofi believe him she was willing him and the others to kill Frieza. But that wasn’t as shocking as what happened next. Sofi repositioned herself so it wasn’t like a kid visiting Santa Clause. Now she looks like she was riding his dick. And she kissed him on the lips. And just as quickly her clothes and nappa’s armor where coming off and they began having sex. Meanwhile Vegeta arrived at Capsule Corporation just in time to see the woman named Bulma working on something while arguing with some guy Vegeta didn’t know.

“Come on Bulma I’ve said I’m sorry. What more do you want from me.”

Bulma came outside of the big sphere she was working on.

“I want you to leave Yamcha, we're finished.” Bulma said before she then noticed Vegeta. 

“Oh hey Vegeta. What do you think of the ship? Does it look big enough for You, Goku, Raditz and Nappa.”

“Yes it does, this is really fine work.”

“Well thank you. It dawned on me that you four would need a ship to bring you to this Frieza jerk. So Raditz brought over his ship. We looked for Goku’s but unfortunately it was completely destroyed. So for the best part of three days me and my dad have been working to make a ship big enough for four and fast enough to get you there in about a week or so.”

“Very impressive thank you.”

“You’re welcome. But let’s find you a house to suit you. Now Nappa and Raditz both mention you're a prince so we’ll need to find a place suitable for royalty.” With that Bulma grabbed Vegeta by the arm and walked him into her house.

“Yamcha I think Bulma is already moving on.” 

Yamcha didn’t respond to Puar; he just stood in awe at how quickly Bulma could move on from him. Hours later back at Vega’s. Nappa and Sofi were lying in Sofi’s bed asleep unbeknownst to them Vega had come home from work and saw them but she just closed out the door to her mother’s room and decided to let them be.

Three more days seemed to pass by in no time and the three Saiyans returned to the lookout to see how much stronger Raditz had gotten. And while not he wasn’t as strong as Vegeta, Raditz’s work had also worked out beautifully to get him to an almost recognizable power level.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With the power level's decided that if Goku can get as strong as his did during his travel to Namek so I decided that having three years in the room would see each increase by a lot. so but Vegeta at just over a million not sure if i'm over doing it or if maybe he should be higher but let me know should they be stronger am I on the right track or what?


	3. Final Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raditz exits and Nappa and Goku get their chance before the Saiyans must face Frieza

“Wow Raditz you've gotten so much stronger.”

“Why thank you Kakarot.”

Raditz had gotten up to about half a million. He quickly had become the second strongest but Nappa and Goku had yet to have their turns. Speaking of which, after playing for the next turn in the room Nappa beat Goku to get the next turn in the room.

“Nappa wait before you go in, tell me how are things going with your woman?” Raditz asked.

“Very good I’m really enjoying her company.”

“Oh Nappa you dog.”

“Hey I’m not the only one making friendly with a female on this planet. Vegeta has been getting really close to that Bulma woman.”

“WAIT WHAT?!” Both brothers were shocked hearing this.”

“What are you talking about Nappa?” Vegeta asked.

“You were telling me you had sex with her.” Nappa responded.

Goku and Raditz were still in shock at all this information they were hearing.

“It was a one time deal, it's not like you Nappa.” 

“Sure Vegeta if you say so.” Nappa said with a wry smile

As Nappa walked into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber he thought to himself Vegeta could tell himself he wasn’t interested in Bulma but Nappa knew better he had known Vegeta all Vegeta’s life and he knew what was going on. Vegeta then flew off back to Capsule Corporation leaving Goku and Raditz talking on the lookout.

“So how are Chi-Chi and Gohan doing?”

“Same as normal Chi-Chi is still making Gohan focus on his studies.”

“Well let’s go I’m sure he is missing his uncle.”

“We don’t have to go home for that. I can tell you Gohan’s being asked when you are coming home each of the three days.”

Raditz smiled as they were flying they heard some commotion in the town they were flying over. What they saw was a woman having a confrontation with some guys. They guys were messing with this woman who to Raditz surprise his brother knew her. Goku and Raditz ran off the guys and the woman was still angry despite the help.

“Look, thanks for the help but I could have dealt with those guys.” The blonde woman said.

“You could be more grateful, we just help you.” Raditz said getting up in the woman’s face.

“And I said all I needed to say bud.”

“Raditz, Launch stop.” Goku said, trying to step between them.

“G-Goku? Holy hell I almost didn’t recognize you there. Who is this?”

“Launch this is my older brother Raditz. Raditz this is Launch.”

“I never knew you had a brother Goku.”

“Well I only found out myself six days ago.”

“Are you another friend of my brother’s like the others.”

“Sorta I guess.”

“Launch was always more interested in Tien than being friends with me and the others. Are you still chasing Tien, Launch?”

“No I’m not, things didn’t work out.”

“Oh that’s a shock because you’re so lovely.” Raditz said sarcastically.

Launch began arguing with Raditz and Goku couldn’t help but look on knowing there was no stopping this Goku flew off announcing to Raditz he was leaving but the argument made it go unnoticed. They argued and they kissed.

“You wanna do it?” Launch asked.

But she didn’t get a verbal answer instead she was picked up by Raditz and they flew right to the Son family home. They ran straight into Raditz room without saying a word and closed and locked the door. Chi-Chi wasn’t happy about this as Gohan was asking questions she didn’t want to answer as he was only 4 years old. She eventually said it was an adult thing and told Gohan to go back to doing his homework. Not wanting to disobey his mommy Gohan did as he was asked. Hours later Raditz in only a towel came out and grabbed some bottles of water and Gohan ran up to his uncle who picked him up.

“Hey nephew, have you been working hard on your school work?”

“Yeah. Mommy wouldn’t tell me what you were doing in your room; she said it was only for adults.”

“Sorry nephew but she’s right you’ll find out about adult stuff when you get older okay.”

“Okay but we are going to play now right.”

“We can but later finish your homework first okay.”

“But I’m finished.”

“Well your mother will no doubt find more for you.”

Gohan began pouting despite the fact that he knew his uncle was more than likely right. And as it would turn out his right.

“Gohan get back to your work and Raditz we need to talk.”

“But mom I’m finished.”

“Then wait over by your stuff and after I talk with Raditz I’ll check it.”

Raditz put Gohan down and Gohan returned to his desk.

“What’s wrong Chi-Chi?”

“What are you doing? You bring some girl home and start making love with her forgetting your young nephew would be curious.”

“First of all she’s not some girl. Kakarot knew her so don’t you?

“No, Who is she? Chi-Chi asked with a confused look on her face

“A woman named Launch.”

“Did she have yellow hair?”

“Yeah.”

“Of course you would like her.”

“Well if we're done I’d better get back.”

As Raditz headed back to his room Chi-Chi rolled her eyes as she walked over to look at Gohan’s work. After three days Nappa exited the Hyperbolic Time Chamber and Goku went in. Raditz told him about his new woman.

“She’s absolutely crazy and I think I’m in love.”

“Wow, in nine days we have all gotten together with an earth woman.”

“Yeah now let’s go back to them because when my brother has finished we’ll be ready.”

“Well Bulma and her father are adding a gravity machine to the ship so we’ll be able to do extra training before we get there.” Vegeta replied

“Cool Frieza won’t stand a chance, we'll avenge our people and our families.” Nappa said passionately.

Vegeta and Raditz nodded in agreement before the three Saiyans headed to their home to get ready for the trip to fight Frieza. After Vegeta got back to Capsule Corporation Bulma ran up to him and threw her arms around him.

“Vegeta so Nappa is out and Goku is doing his three days.”

“Yeah so in three days well be ready. Also wait until you hear this now Raditz has a woman.”

Bulma was stunned but happy.

“Well he deserves love too.”

“Yeah he said Kakarot recognized the woman when they helped her out of a situation and she was angry that they helped her.”

“Goku knew her? Does he know someone I don't? I thought I knew all the people he knew?”

“Raditz said it was a woman named Launch. If that helps?”

Vegeta then saw Bulma look like she just remembered something.

“Launch? But I thought she liked Tien.”

“According to Raditz, Launch said her and Tien didn’t work out..”

“Oh okay then.”

“Who’s Launch.”

Bulma looked deep in thought and began telling Vegeta all she knew about Launch.

“A sneeze and she changes her personality. That sounds like a pain to deal with.”

“The personalities don’t even know the other exists and don't remember anything they did as the other personality.”

“Really I had better warn Raditz.”

“Good thought the only problem is I don’t know where Goku lives.”

“No worries with the ability to sense power level without a scouter I see where Raditz is.”

Vegeta flew off thinking Raditz needed this info but as it turns out Chi-Chi who answered the door told him about Launch already.

“Yeah so he already knows but I’m sure the thought that might have information he needed to know and you rushed over here to give that information to him will be appreciated.” Chi-Chi said.

With the knowledge that Raditz is fully aware of Launch’s sneezing personality shifts. Vegeta flew right back to Capsule Corporation.

“Well Vegeta what happened?” Bulma asked.

“Kakarot’s wife Chi-Chi has already told him.”

“Well at least he knows. Anyway the ship is done and ready for when you guys leave. Do you want to go fuck?” 

“Yeah let’s do it.”

Vegeta and Bulma went into the house to have sex.

After the three day Goku exited the Hyperbolic Time Chamber the four Saiyan said goodbye to the friends, family and women before boarding the ship to head to their fight with Frieza. With the power levels standing at Vegeta at 1,116,000 give or take, Goku who after his training has soared passed his brother and Nappa at 850,000 give or take, Nappa at 620,000 give or take and Raditz at 610,000 give or take and they had planned to do more training while on the why. Bulma had calculated that the ship could make the journey in about 9 earth days. So they would have that window to work with. Goku had gotten a big bag full of Senzu Beans from Master Karin too so they were set and after they all got on the ship Vegeta set the ship's course and it took off on course for Frieza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've established relationships for Raditz and Nappa as well as putting Vegeta and Bulma together sooner. For Raditz I decided to borrow off MasakoX and pair him with Launch but me story of them will be different to his as Ranch is his charater and I won't be using her. Even if MasakoX was okay with me using her I wouldn't because i'd like to put my own spin and things


	4. Frieza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Frieza Saga and more

After 9 grueling days the Saiyans landed on Frieza home planet they suppressed their power levels so as to not alert Frieza to their presence just yet. Goku noted about 9 powers that would seem strong but all the training they had done made all but 1 so high it might be an issue which he assumed was Frieza but it wasn’t that unbeknownst to Goku was King Cold Frieza’s father. Frieza was the second highest but the others know Frieza was stronger than he was showing off right now.

“Looks like everyone is here Frieza, his father, Frieza’s lackeys Zarbon and Dedora and the Ginyu force.” Raditz said with a smile

“We can wipe out Frieza’s whole empire right here right now.”

“Well then let’s go tell Frieza that we are very much alive and all four sprung out from their hiding place.

“OH FRIEZA WE’RE BACK.” Vegeta proclaimed as loud as he could.

Frieza and the others all look in the direction of the call just in time to see it.

“Double Sunday!!” Came the yell from Raditz and his signature attack.

“Bomber DX!!” Yelled Nappa as he fired off his signature attack.

“Ka Me Ha Me HAA!!” Goku yelled unleashing his iconic signature attack.

“Galick Gun fire.” Vegeta yelled as he fired his signature attack.

The lowly foot soldiers in the Frieza forces were hit and all engulfed by the attacks. All the soldiers were all completely blasted away.

“Zabon, Dedora kill those monkeys.” Frieza ordered his henchmen to attack the Saiyans

Zarbon and Dedora headed for the Saiyan who weren’t displaying their full power Zarbon was so cocky and laughed at Raditz when the long haired Saiyan challenged him.

“Oh please don’t embarrass yourself Raditz. Sure you have gotten kinda stronger but you aren’t stronger than me.” Zarbon said with his smug voice.

Raditz smiled at Zarbon falling for his trap and before Zarbon would even act Raditz raised his power causing Zarbon’s scouter to blow up and this left him open and with a strong and powerful KI blast Raditz killed Zarbon. Dedora fell into the same trap against Nappa and he was completely distracted when his scouter picked up Raditz power and he just looked in time to see Zarbon’s death. But his scouters brought his attention back to Nappa just in time to get hit by Nappa’s KI blast which while it didn’t eviscerate Dedora’s body like Zarbon’s had been by Raditz’s blast but there was no doubt that Dodoria was just as dead.

This allow Vegeta to fire another Galick Gun which all the Ginyu’s managed to avoid thanks to Guldo’s time stopping powers Raditz saw this and he flew down so fast Guldo couldn’t react in time and with the same KI blast he killed Zarbon with Raditz kills Guldo. And now without the ability to stop time the Ginyu force were sitting ducks. Vegeta wanted Ginyu himself but Recoome cut him off.

“If you want to die by the hands of the captain Ginyu, Vegeta you have to go through me.”

Vegeta smiled at this statement from Recoome and he fired his Galick Gun attack at Recoome so fast Recoome couldn’t avoid the attack and the Galick Gun engulfed and killed Recoome leaving nothing left of him. The three other members were too busy fighting the other Saiyans; they barely noticed they had lost another member with Ginyu fighting Nappa, Burter fighting Raditz and Jeice fighting Kakarot. Vegeta turned his attention to Frieza who was so mad he had crushed his scouter and flown up to Vegeta.

“Vegeta I don’t know how you became this strong but don’t think this changes anything between us.”

“Enough Frieza just transform.” Vegeta saw this made Frieza even madder.

Frieza began his transformation to his second form meanwhile the others finished their fights Goku killed Jeice, Raditz out sped Burter and killed him and Nappa avoided a few attempts by Ginyu to change bodies and killed Ginyu. All those fights ended in time for them to see Vegeta and second form Frieza trading blows. Goku was confused as to why after all the training Nappa and Raditz weren’t helping Vegeta for some reason so he decided he would help.

“Kakarot wait.”

But Goku ignored his brother’s call and plowed on towards Frieza and the others followed behind him. King Cold tried getting in between Goku and the fight but this was a critical mistake Goku fired a full power Kamehameha at King cold blasting him through the chest not quite killing him but Goku was more focused on Frieza. Nappa and Raditz knew King Cold also needed to die so they both blasted him to bits with a dual KI blast before joining Goku and Vegeta. Frieza fought all four Saiyans for a few moments until he got fed up and blessed the 4 away Goku was mildly wounded and Vegeta was blown far away.

Nappa and Raditz quickly received and were fighting with Frieza but he was able to manage the two on one fight he knocked the Saiyans away. Frieza took this chance to transform into his third form and this increase made him so much stronger. Frieza blasted both Goku and Vegeta seriously injuring them Raditz knew they needed help but this distraction was fatal as Frieza fired a death beam though Nappa’s chest. Raditz turned but was also hit with a death beam. Goku and Vegeta had managed to eat the last two Senzu beans but even if they had more it wouldn’t matter Nappa and Raditz weren’t just wounded like they had just been Nappa and Raditz were dead.

Frieza began laughing at adding another 2 moneys to his kill count. But these deaths would be the last straw as seeing his best friend’s death cause a reaction from Vegeta and the same reaction was coming from Goku after he witnessed his older brother die alongside Nappa. Frieza was gloating that he had halved the remaining Saiyans that he failed to notice the other monkeys until they were glowing and their hair had changed color. Goku and Vegeta had become Super Saiyans and now dwarfed the measly power of third form Frieza. Frieza then quickly transformed into his final form and he went all the way to full power.

But after the boost both Saiyans got from recovering the injuries they suffered before eating the Senzu beans. Vegeta who after the training on route to the planet went from 1,118,000 to 1,900,000 before reaching the plant where as Goku went from 850,000 1,500,000 but now they were before SSJ 4,200,000 for Vegeta and 3,800,000 for Goku and now they had gone super meaning Vegeta was now at 210,000,000 and Goku at 190,000,000. Frieza was then punched Vegeta so hard he was supposed Vegeta hadn’t made a whole in his body. Even without a scouter Frieza could tell he stood no chance Frieza tried to a big death ball at the Saiyans destroying not only a part of the plant but the ship of Vegeta and Goku. This also left Frieza home plant on the brink of destruction with no hope of saving it.

“How ironic Frieza you have destroyed so many worlds and kill millions if not billions and the last plant you’ll ever destroy is the only you would never have destroyed under normal circumstances.”

Vegeta and Goku then began whaling on Frieza with punches and kicks until a geyser of lava separated Frieza from the Saiyan’s so he told the chance to fly away but unfortunately for Frieza the geyser stopped and the pair of Saiyans say Frieza leaving which wasn’t going to happen Goku used his super speed to intercept Frieza and with shard punch Frieza was sent to the crashing into the slowly exploding planet creating a crater. Frieza got up only to see Vegeta and that other monkey firing their attacks at him Frieza flew up thinking he had avoid the attack but Goku and Vegeta redirected the Kamehameha and Galick Gun attacks to still hit Frieza and with their combined might the Saiyan completely killed Frieza.  
“Kakarot let’s go, we can find some ships at Frieza’s base and we can head to Namek.”

“Namek?”

“Yes the Namekians are the race of beings who created the Dragon Ball. Kami and Piccolo are Namekians. Didn’t Kami tell you?”

“No.”

“Well perhaps he doesn’t know or something either way we would need to wait a year until the balls back on earth are ready but the Namekian balls could do the job of reviving Raditz and Nappa now.”

“Alright then to Namek.”

With that they flew to Frieza base and found 5 pods like the one Raditz had used. Vegeta go in one of the pods and made the adjustments at the auto coordinates which were set for Yardrat off and set his own for Namek and he took off not realizing that Kakarot had no idea what to do and as Goku entered and accidentally pressed the wrong buttons and his pod flew off behind Vegeta’s. They had managed to talk over the communication system in the pods Vegeta told Kakarot that his pod was set to go to a plant near Namek called Yardrat.

“I don't know much but I do know the Yardratian’s are peaceful so when you land there and will come to Yardrat once I’ve made the wish I’ll come to Yardrat and help you get back to earth.”

“Okay Vegeta.”

After a few days Vegeta arrives on Namek and is immediately met with a village of Namekians. he explains why he was there and the Namekians agreed to let him use the dragon ball and they would help him. With the help of the Namekians Vegeta got six of the seven balls before arriving at the home of the village's elder to get the seventh ball. Nail brought out the one star ball.

“Guru grants you the one star ball so you can make your wishes.”

“Thanks. Wait wishes as in more than one.”

“Yes the Namek balls can grant three wishes.”

“Thanks for letting me know. And thanks for letting me have the ball.”

Nail nodded at Vegeta before the Saiyan flew back to the village he landed by. Once all seven balls were together the leader of the village Vegeta landed at summoned the dragon.  
“My first wish is to bring the Saiyans named Raditz and Nappa back to life.”

“This can’t be done as I have nowhere to revive them.”

Vegeta had hoped Frieza plant would hold out but it clearly hadn't.

“Then can you move them to the earth other world checkout?”

The dragon nodded in response and Vegeta knew what to wish for.

“Okay here are my wishes. First I wish for the Sayians named Raditz and Nappa to be moved to the earth other world checkout. Second I wish for them to be revived but on earth. And third I wish for me and my ship to be moved to Yardrat.”

The village leader made Vegeta’s wishes first moving Nappa and Raditz then Reviving them. After being revived the Saiyans appeared back in the backyard of Capsule Corporation scaring the heck out of Bulma’s mother who was watering the plants at the time.

“Bulma your friends are back.” Peachy called.

And a few minutes later Bulma came out looking confused until she saw Raditz and Nappa.

“Raditz and Nappa, how did you get back so quickly? Where are Vegeta and Goku?”

“Well Frieza killed us so Vegeta and Kakarot must have wished us back.”

“They must be on Namek. Kami and Piccolo are Namekians and the Namekians are the beings who created the Dragon Balls.” Nappa added.

“There are more Dragon Balls. Wow it’s good you two were revived I don’t want to know how Sofi and Launch would have reacted if you guys had died for good.”

“Yeah I look forward to when Vegeta and my Brother get back. I want to hear if Frieza begged for his life.” 

With that Raditz flew home as did Nappa as Bulma looked to the sky and wondered how long it would be until Vegeta and Goku got back. One Year passed the everyone sudden felt two very familiar powers heading to Earth it was Vegeta and Goku returning al last they had missed so much but before they could reunite with friends and family upon landing they were met with a lavender hair boy who seemed confused as to where Frieza was and why Vegeta was with Goku. But Goku was surprised when this guy wanted to talk with him alone. Vegeta didn’t mind and he stepped away from the two.

“Sorry for all the secrecy but I really need your word that you won’t tell anybody else what I’m about to say,”

“Well I’ve never had a problem keeping secrets but sure you have my word.

“Thank you. My name is Trunks. This is going to sound really strange but I’m not from this time I traveled here in a time machine 20 years from the future.”

“Really from the future that’s incredible.”

“Yes I’m actually a Saiyan but not like you i’m a half Saiyan i’ll be born soon.”

“Really who's your parents?”

“Um Vegeta and Bulma.”

“Oh right.”

Trunks looked confused at Goku’s reaction.

“Wait you aren’t surprised?”

“No Vegeta and Bulma got really close so them having kids doesn’t surprise me.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well Vegeta was staying with Bulma in the days leading up to the fight with Frieza.”

“Goku what are you talking about?”

Goku was confused but explained what had happened to Trunks who was shocked when he heard what Goku told him.

“Oh no something is wrong with the timeline. Anyway here Goku take this.” Trunks said as he handed a small container to Goku.

“What’s this for?”

“Soon you’ll get sick with a heart virus you’ll start hearing about soon that Senzu beans can’t do anything against. There is no cure for but in the future my mom has cured it, take this and you’ll be fine.”

“Boy I am sure glad I met Bulma. Her smarts have helped out so much over the years.”  
“Well, giving you this medicine isn’t the only reason I came to the past. I also came to give you a warning Goku. In three years on the morning of May 12th at 10 am a destructive duo will show up on an island nine miles southwest of South City. They have dreadful power even by Super Saiyan standards. They are monsters, Goku that's the best way to describe them. Once they surface they kill almost everyone except me, my mother and Gohan. You are the only main fighter they didn’t kill because you died of the virus.”

“Ah no wonder you brought that medicine. What are these two’s deal? Are they aliens?”

“No they’re both androids created right here on Earth.”

“Wow well thanks to you I’ll be able to fight and once all of us train we’ll be so much stronger then without the heads up.”

“That’s why my mother created the time machine and I came back in time to give the world the hope it needs.”

“Well thanks her for me when you get back and tell her this will make a difference.”

“I will as.” Trunks said before flying off.

Goku tells Vegeta about the android then they sensed Raditz and Nappa coming towards them. But they weren’t alone; they were both carrying young children.

“Where have you too been?” Nappa asked.

“We were training Nappa. You too have seemingly been busy. Who are these two?”

This is my son Henry.” Nappa said.

The young boy was only a few months old but he had no hair and a tail.

“Raditz what about you?”

“Well brother this is my daughter and your niece Sara.”

“Hello Sara I’m your uncle.”

The girl who was the same age as Nappa’s son and she seemed nervous. She had her tail too but unlike Henry she had some hair it was short but she had some.

“She’s a little shy.” Raditz said

“Dad.” Goku turned and saw Gohan running towards him.

“Goku where have you been? I was so worried.” Chi-Chi added finally catching up with her son.

“Oh Chi-Chi I’m sorry I didn’t mean to worry you I just got the chance to do some training.”

“But why not say that so we know you’re okay.”

“Okay Chi-Chi I won’t do it again.”

Vegeta noticed Bulma walking towards him and to his shock she was also carrying a baby.

“Where have you been.”

“Off training why?”

“You missed the birth of our son.” Bulma handed the baby to Vegeta before saying something under her breath.

“Wow three babies what happened?” Goku asked.

“Well Launch and I found out I got her pregnant before the four of us left.” Raditz answering his brother's question. 

“And the same goes for me and Sofi.” Nappa added.

“Well it’s good you are both here you won’t believe what I was told before you got here.”

Goku proceeded to tell Nappa and Raditz about the androids coming in three years like he did with Vegeta.

“So if the four of us each go back into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber we can get six years of training.”

“No Kakarot it won’t be four of us just three. I won’t be going back into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.”

“Why not Nappa.”

“I’m retiring from fighting after being killed by Frieza and being revived then becoming a dad. I realized I'm not as young as I used to be and I want to be a good dad to my son and a good husband to Sofi so I decided that my fighting days are over. But I have no doubt that the three of you will easily handle those androids.”  
“Well let's go home for now and we can start training tomorrow.” Raditz said. And with that they all went home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna wait a few days before I continue in that time please give me any and all feed back


	5. The Androids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for the Androids to make their mark on the story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also I'm back bitches

The three years seemed to fly by after Goku, Vegeta, and Raditz all did their second three day stint in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. The three Saiyans would spend the rest of the three years they had training and Goku invited Piccolo to join in too. The Namekian had done his own training in the chamber and was a lot stronger but nowhere near the three Saiyans especially Goku and Vegeta. Raditz had also gotten stronger and with help from Goku and Vegeta. Raditz also became a Super Saiyan. But getting stronger wasn’t the only thing to happen in the three years.

Goku was shocked to learn while he and Vegeta were gone for a year. Not only had Bulma, Launch and Sofi all had babies. He also learns that both Nappa and Raditz had gotten married to their partners. The following three years were also crazy as after about two into the three years Chi-Chi asked Goku about them having a second child which after a month of trying they got the result they wanted. Bulma and Vegeta had married in time for Bulma to learn she was also pregnant again. And Launch told Raditz she didn’t want to be left out so they worked toward and got pregnant again.

So then months later just 6 months before the date the Androids would arrive Chi-Chi gave birth to her and Goku’s second son they named Goten, 2 months after that Bulma gave birth to her and Vegeta’s second child a girl Bulma named Bulla. And finally a little under a month before the date of the Androids arrival Launch gave birth to her and Raditz second child, a boy they named Masato.

Finally the morning of May 12th came.

“Isn’t Vegeta going to come out and go with you?” Chi-Chi asked her husband.

“No Vegeta will meet us there. Gohan be a good boy while I’m gone and take care of your mother and Goten until I come back.”

“Okay dad I will.” Gohan said quickly, grabbing his little brother who was trying to crawl over to their father.

“You’ll be alright won’t you daddy.” Sara asked her father.

“Of course we will these Androids won’t know what hit them until it’s too late.” Raditz said before hugging his daughter and kissing his wife.

“You better because I’m gonna be really mad if you aren’t.” Launch responded.

“Can we go?” Piccolo said impatiently.

“Nobody is stopping you from leaving.” Chi-Chi and Launch both replied back at the same time.

Goku nodded at Raditz and Piccolo who both placed a hand on each of Goku’s shoulders and with the help of instant transmission the three of them were gone and they appeared just off the cost of the location the future Trunks had told Goku about. They land when they sense the power levels of not just Vegeta but also Krillin, Yamcha and Tien. Bulma also was there with both Trunks and Bulla in tow.

“Hey guy.” Bulma called waving to Goku and Raditz

“Bulma what are you doing here this place is far too dangerous.”

“Relax Goku I just want to see these Androids.”

“I offered to try and save some parts for her but she wasn’t interested.” Vegeta added.

“Kakarot is right Bulma. It’s bad enough you would endanger yourself but your kids too. Vegeta bring her home.”

“Trust me Raditz if I thought she wouldn’t just come straight back then I would.”

“Hey someone else is coming.” Tien said, noticing a hover car coming towards them.

The car landed and it was Yajirobe with a big bag full of Senzu Beans from Master Karin. Goku asks if Yajirobe is going to stay and fight, to which he answers that he does not want to get himself killed. He then flies off in his hover car, but while leaving, he is attacked by the Androids. The Androids race down into the city so fast that none of the fighters can see what they look like. None of the Z fighters could sense the androids and Yamcha says that androids do not have a ki so they cannot sense them. As the Z Fighters cannot sense the Android's ki, they split up and go down into the city to find them.

As the fighters searched Yamcha makes his way to one of the lower cities where he encounters the Androids. The Androids resemble people, so they go undetected by Yamcha. Android 20 reveals himself as an Android by grabbing Yamcha by the mouth and draining the majority of his energy. There are two of them, Android 19 and Android 20. As Yamcha struggles, Android 20 punches him through his chest, severely wounding him.

Goku and the others, who sense Yamcha's life force disappearing, arrive shortly after, finding the Androids and Yamcha, who is laying on the ground, dying. Goku asks Krillin to evacuate Yamcha and get him a Senzu Bean before it is too late. The Androids are eager to fight, but Goku tells them that there are too many innocent people around. Android 20 decides to "fix" the problem by using his eye lasers to destroy every living thing nearby. This infuriates Goku, who then throws a punch at Android 20. Android 20 seems unaffected by the impact. Goku and the others convince the Androids to move away from the city in order to fight without harming anymore innocent bystanders. After Yamcha is completely healed with a Senzu Bean, he follows Krillin to find the others.

They come to a deserted, rocky area and Goku offers to fight first. However, Goku is clearly not his usual confident self, as he appears to already be tired and out of breath just from flying to this location. It becomes apparent that Goku is experiencing some mild effects from the heart virus, which take its toll six months later than Future Trunks had predicted. Regardless, he decides to fight Android 19, and transforms into a Super Saiyan. Android 20 is surprised by this transformation because Raditz had unknowingly destroyed the bug that had been spying on Goku with.

However, Android 20, unaware of the extraordinary powers of Super Saiyans, claims it is just a "minor setback" and believes that Android 19 will still be able to defeat Goku. He then seems to be proven wrong when Goku and Android 19 engage in battle, as Goku's Super Saiyan strength and speed is superior to that of Android 19. Goku seems to have the upper hand during the beginning of the battle. Meanwhile, the Z Fighters watch the fight from below. Krillin, Tien, and Yamcha cheer Goku on, believing that he will easily win against the Android. However, Raditz and Piccolo sense that something is wrong, and they notice that something is taking away from Goku's energy. He increasingly becomes more tired and out of breath, greatly lacking the power and energy of his usual self.

The fight continues and Goku's condition rapidly deteriorates, as his punches and kicks seem to have little effect on Android 19. Goku struggles to create a Kamehameha, which Android 19 absorbs with his hand. Piccolo then warns Goku not to use any energy blasts against the Androids. Goku gets weaker by the minute, and expresses that he feels like he is dying. He clutches his hand to his chest, and at this point, Krillin realizes that the heart virus is attacking him and then gives Goku a Senzu Bean but it has no effect against the virus, and Goku's condition continues to worsen. Android 19 takes advantage of this apparent weakness, hitting Goku with several kicks and punches before knocking him to the floor. Android 19 then sits on top of Goku, wrapping his hand around Goku's neck in order to drain him of his energy. The Z Fighters try to help him but Android 20 blocks their path. Goku lays dying as his energy is drained by the Android until Raditz kicks the android off his younger brother.

Thinking quickly Vegeta grabbed a hold of Goku and in a flash was gone and back again without. Vegeta had clearly brought his fellow Saiyan home but Android 20 not knowing this became very angry

“Where did you take him, Vegeta?” 20 angrily asked.

Vegeta didn’t answer, he just transformed into Super Saiyan and began attacking 20. 19 was distracted by this event and Raditz used it to his advantage. He blasted Android 19 head off with a close range ki attack. Meanwhile Vegeta was just walling on Android 20 in what was quickly becoming a clear mismatch. Punches, kicks and knees landed over and over and Android 20 was trying to think of a way to escape so he could go and activate Androids 17 and 18. But he was so distracted Vegeta hit 20 so hard he was sent crashing to the floor.

“Guys.”

Everyone turned and Vegeta saw it was the boy from the future.

“You're just in time I’m about to finish the second Android. Raditz has already killed the first one.”

“Those aren’t the Androids.”

This comment confused and distracted the Z fighters and it allowed Android 20 to sneak away. But Bulma with kids and Yajirobe were arriving and Bulma not only did see the Android as he was sneaking away but was shocked to see it was Dr. Gero.

“Hey guys why was Dr. Gero here?” Bulma asked.

“Dr Who?” Future Trunks.

“Gero. You must be the boy from the future.”

“Wait how come you never told me about Gero?” Future Trunks asked.

“Kid I don’t know you.”

“Mom, he kind of looks like me.” Present Trunks said.

Bulma looked to her young son and back to the boy from the future and was in shock.

“T-Trunks is that really you?”

Vegeta was now looking at both boys and saw it.

“It is you that explains how he knows you and how he is able to time travel.” Vegeta says.

“Wow I built a time machine.” Bulma said in awe of her accomplishment.

“Can we please get back to Gero and not me.” Trunks said.

Bulma then recalls seeing Dr. Gero's picture in one of her father's science magazines, revealing that Android 20 is actually Dr. Gero and that he rebuilt himself into an Android as his human body became older and weaker. Bulma also remembers reading about the location of Dr. Gero's laboratory, just north of North City. The Z Fighters then plot to find the lab and destroy it before Dr. Gero can activate the other two Androids. However, Vegeta says that that is a cowardly move, proudly claiming that they should allow the Androids to be activated so that he can defeat them all by himself. Future Trunks warns Vegeta to never underestimate the power of the Androids, but Vegeta refuses to listen and flies off. Future Trunks chases after him to prevent his father from suffering his predicted death. Raditz decided he better follow Vegeta and help him if he needs it so he took off.

The Z Fighters then pursue Dr. Gero to his lab, but arrive too late, as he has already activated his most recent yet unstable creations, the lethal siblings Android 17 and Android 18. Future Trunks wants to destroy them before they are activated, having already seen the damage that the two Androids' future counterparts have done in his timeline. However, much to his dismay, Vegeta says he wants to fight them, as they might be a good challenge to him. Dr. Gero knows of their inability to follow orders directly and has built an emergency Shutdown Remote to subdue the Androids whenever they become out of control. However, since the Androids are so powerful and wise, they easily snatch the remote from him. They make their way to another one of Dr. Gero's creations, and decide to unleash this incomplete monster going by the name Android 16. Android 20 is furious, and yells at them with increasing intensity to not activate Android 16, as its awakening might kill them all. Android 17 and Android 18 do not listen to him and Android 17 betrays and effortlessly kills Android 20. At this point, in his Super Saiyan form, Future Trunks snaps and launches a full power Buster Cannon at the Androids, destroying the whole lab and the surrounding mountainside. This does not faze them at all, and Android 17 and Android 18 then awaken Android 16, who states that his main purpose is to kill Goku.

The three Androids are about to leave when Raditz and Vegeta fly in front of them.

“Oh hey looks, it's Vegeta. and who’s that 16?” 17 asked, referring to Raditz.

“My database said that is Raditz the older brother of Goku.”

“Oh is that so. Then can you tell us where to find your little brother Raditz?” 17 asked.

“I could but I won’t if you want my brother you’ll have to go through me.”

“I don’t feel like it. 18 go through him.”

“Enough talk.” Raditz said before 18 could respond.

Raditz rushed the female Android and Vegeta began fighting 17 before he knew what was happening. Vegeta punched 17 into the side of a mountain. The others were looking on just like 16 was. Trunks was angry that no one was trying to do something then he noticed something that in all the commotion he hadn’t before.

“Where’s Goku?”

“You’re dad brought him home after the heart virus started attacking him.” Krillin answered.

(Everything is wrong 5 Android, I’m older than I should be, Raditz is alive and stupidly fighting 18. Goku is sick later then he should have been.) Trunks snapped out his deep thoughts when he heard a loud sound. 18 had broken Raditz arm and he was not even in Super Saiyan anymore she hit with little effort but even thought she didn’t look like she tried too much Raditz was seen crashing to the ground 18 turned to her brother and Krillin realized he had to risk going and giving Raditz a Senzu Bean. Krillin flew as fast as he could but despite the others telling him not to do it, 18 seemed to either not notice or she didn’t care if Raditz was healed.

Once he received the bean and was back to full strength he saw as the others did the fight between Vegeta and 17 was not only still going but Vegeta seems to be holding his own against the Android.

“18 if we are to go and kill Son Goku then 17 will need your assistance.” 16 called to the female Android.

The Z fighters were frozen; what could they do if 18 did join in if Raditz couldn’t beat her? What chance did they have? But luckily 18 didn’t move she was just watching as if she hadn’t heard 16 call to her.

“She’s just floating there, maybe she thinks 17 should beat Vegeta on his own.” Yamcha said.

They just had to hope that he was right, as without Goku Vegeta was their best hope. Vegeta smiled as he also noticed that 18 wasn’t rushing to her brother’s aid.

“It look like she’s leaving you to fend for yourself Android.”

“Trust me Vegeta if I were in any trouble she would help me.”

“Oh is that so then why is she just floating there when you need her.”

“I don’t need help to beat you.” 17 said flying back to Vegeta.

“17 lookout.” 16 said. 

But the warning came too late as Vegeta fired a full power Galick Gun attack right at 17 and it hit him flush. The Z warriors waited with baited breath on whether or not 17 had been destroyed. But when the smoke cleared he was still there. He was messed up badly but he was alive well as alive as an Android could be.

“Oh you're a tough one well let’s see..”   
But Vegeta was cut off by a kick from 18 which like Raditz breaks Vegeta’s arm and before the Z fighters could do anything the three androids flew off. Raditz took a Senzu up to Vegeta and the Z warriors needed to think of what to do next.


	6. A Problem From The Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cell

Vegeta flew off in anger if he had to look all over the world to find the Androids. Piccolo headed to the lookout and the rest of the Z warriors and the Future trunks decided to move Goku from his house to Kame House.

Piccolo arrives at the Lookout, demanding that they fuse together so that he will have the power to defeat the Androids. At first, Kami is unsure about the fusion, and Piccolo becomes angry. He proceeds to sit down, waiting for Kami to make his decision. A short amount of time passes and Kami notices that Earth is now being threatened by an even greater force than the Androids. He has known about the existence of this threat for the past four years, and it has now emerged, terrorizing thousands of people. Kami then agrees to fuse with Piccolo, and they remain using Piccolo's body. Nevertheless, they rejoin, and regain the identity that they had lost long ago as well as Kami's vast wisdom and knowledge, becoming a Super Namek. Because of the fusion, the Dragon Balls and Shenron cease to exist. Piccolo goes to investigate the threat.

Krillin calls Capsule Corporation to tell Bulma that they are moving Goku to Kame House and Bulma tells them of a shocking discovery, another time machine that looks like the same one Future Trunks came in. Future Trunks is shocked because there is only one time machine in existence which is the one he has in his pocket as a capsule. She faxes over a picture of the other time machine and Future Trunks go’s meet her to examine it. When they get to the place where the picture was taken, Future Trunks confirms that it was his machine. However, it looked aged with moss and had damage to the dome, damage showing that someone or something blasted its way out. Soon Future Trunks discovers an exoskeleton of some disgusting looking creature, and Bulma finds eggshells. Soon, all the Z Fighters sense strange and familiar power levels from far away. Also there is a news report depicting that a local suburban district, Gingertown's population of 15,000 that completely vanished. All that was revealed was scattered clothing about everywhere and signs of a struggle.

The source of the power levels, Future Trunks' aged time machine and the disappearances finally reveals himself as a hideous humanoid creature with insect qualities. The creature explains how the people of Gingertown all disappeared; by sucking the bio matter of a human with his unique tail, reducing him to nothing in front of Piccolo's eyes. Piccolo instantly confronts him, and they fight. Meanwhile, Android 16 detects two enormous powers fighting with his power radar, and tells the other two that one of the powers is equal to Android 17 himself. Android 17 bluffs this and believes that Android 16's power radar is broken and they drive off.

Piccolo's strength is clear in this fight, he completely dominates the creature but is stunned with surprise when it shoots a Kamehameha wave at him. Distracted, Piccolo's arm is absorbed into a sagging mound of flesh, and he admits defeat while asking it who it is and how it made it here. The monster then goes on to reveal that its name was Cell, and how it was created by Dr. Gero as the perfect fighting android made up of the cells of the universe's strongest warriors. However, Dr. Gero saw the plan to create the ultimate bio soldier was taking too long so he abandoned the project. Instead, the supercomputer in charge of the project continued the project secretly. A special robot was created to capture the gene samples of Goku, Vegeta and Piccolo when they were fighting on Earth; Frieza and King Cold's genes were captured when they came to Earth and were killed by Future Trunks. Many others fell into that category too and that he had learned many of their strongest techniques and abilities. Future Trunks' genes were not collected though, as enough Saiyan samples were collected. However, Imperfect Cell reveals his most disturbing fact, that his true purpose was to absorb the unique Infinite power cores of Android 17 and Android 18, reaching his Perfect Form. With the Earth's population low in his future, and Android 17 and Android 18 destroyed, Imperfect Cell decided to steal Future Trunks' Time Machine by killing another version of Future Trunks and come back to this time, to a fresher planet with more victims. Piccolo at this point thinks he has enough information but before he reveals that he was bluffing the whole time by regenerating his arm back.

Cell is sent flying by a kick for still raging Vegeta. Despite Imperfect Cell absorbing a lot of energy from Piccolo's arm, he realizes that he is no match for Vegeta at all and it is only made worse when Future Trunks and Krillin arrive as well. Imperfect Cell recognizes Future Trunks as the boy he killed in his own timeline, and realizes that this Future Trunks must be from another alternate timeline. He also learns that Goku is alive as well and uses his Solar Flare technique to blind everyone and runs away, masking his power to be as undetectable by the others.

Lose sight of another enemy caused Vegeta to take off in frustration just as the prince had arrived he was gone again. Tien arrives shortly after as Piccolo explains the situation of Cell to the others. He then vows to surpass the limits of Super Saiyan and flies off. Future Trunks and Krillin, too leave to destroy the Imperfect Cell that is probably growing in this timeline to prevent another Imperfect Cell later.

Meanwhile, Piccolo and Tien search desperately for Imperfect Cell, knowing that he has hidden his ki and is ever getting stronger by absorbing more victims. Vegeta came to stand a large rock. He now had 4 things to be looking for but only one had a power level and he knew how to hide it. And if Vegeta did find him the coward might temporarily blind him again.

Back in the mountain region, the Androids are joyriding their way to Goku's House. Goku is then moved to Master Roshi's house. The Androids reach Goku's home and find that it is completely empty, so they proceed to the next likely place for him to be, Kame House.

Future Trunks and Krillin return to the site of Dr. Gero's laboratory, this time discovering a secret laboratory hidden underground. Here, they find the Cell of the present in his larval/baby form, infantile and weak, his growth and development maintained only by the master computer. They also discover Dr. Gero's blueprints which outline the design of Android 17. Future Trunks, eager to take the opportunity to find any weakness of the Androids, takes the blueprints before he and Krillin incinerate the baby Cell and the supercomputer with Ki Blasts. Krillin then destroys the laboratory they were in. Future Trunks instructs Krillin to bring the blueprints to Bulma at Capsule Corporation so that she can examine them, as he plans to go looking for his father, Vegeta, in order to train with him and learn to become as well.

Meanwhile, Cell is ravaging through cities, depleting the population as he absorbs energy from every human he can find in order to become stronger. Piccolo, Krillin, and Tien continue to search for Cell, but he remains one step ahead of them, hiding in the shadows as he knows that he is not yet powerful enough to defeat Piccolo.

Back at Kame House, Goku has been resting in the upstairs bedroom as the antidote slowly cures him of the heart virus. At one point, Chi-Chi goes to check up on Goku and discovers his bed empty. She looks out the window and finds Goku healthy and fully restored, testing his ki blasts across the ocean. Goku and the others (Chi-Chi and Master Roshi) exchange heartfelt greetings that he is fully awake again, and Goku explains that he overheard everyone talking about the situation while he was asleep. He then says his goodbyes and uses Instant Transmission to teleport to the aircraft where the Z Fighters are. After everyone is happy that Goku's well again, Goku himself states that in his current state, he is no match for either the Androids or Imperfect Cell. Because of this, he plans to re enter the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.

“Brother I’m not sure about this we would be leaving the earth vulnerable.”

“Don’t worry Raditz if you and I go in together and Vegeta goes in with Future Trunks we can all get a year of training in. We can surpass Super Saiyan I know it and Vegeta knows it too. The only reason he hasn’t already gone back in is because he wanted to wait for me to get better.”

“Well I suppose that the two not in the chamber can keep an eye on the earth for the day.” Raditz replied.

Goku put a hand on Raditz’s shoulder and in an instant they had gone back to the lookout where Vegeta and Trunks were waiting.

“Good to see you bad to full health Kakarot.”

“Thanks Vegeta.”

“Do you both seriously think there is a power stronger than Super Saiyan.”

“Yeah Trunks, we aren’t even scratching the surface.”

“Wow Goku that’s amazing.”

“Do you and Vegeta want to go first.”

Vegeta smiled and walked toward the chamber and Trunks followed him in.

“I guess we just wait?” Raditz asked.

Goku nodded in response.

As Future Trunks and Vegeta train in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, Piccolo is at the Kame House, watching the news and cursing Imperfect Cell while the others are taking a nap. However, Android 16, Android 17 and Android 18 suddenly arrive in front of Kame House. Piccolo is surprised to see them and awakens the others. The Androids ask the Z Fighters where Goku is, but they refuse to tell. Piccolo then challenges Android 17 to a fight and they move to a deserted island nearby. Piccolo requests that the other two Androids stay out of the fight, and Android 17 agrees. However, Android 17 doesn't realize that Piccolo has fused with Kami (which essentially granted him the powers of a Super Namek). Because of this, Android 17 underestimates him and is knocked down easily at first. Android 16 then warns Android 17 that Piccolo is much stronger than before. The battle becomes more serious as the two give it their all and are evenly matched in power, with Piccolo gaining a slight advantage with his new techniques. Meanwhile, Imperfect Cell, still absorbing energy from humans in a nearby city, notices Piccolo's huge ki and deduces that he must be fighting the Androids. He then rushes full speed to them, finally seeing a chance to absorb the Androids and achieve his perfect form. After intense fighting, Android 17 states that Piccolo won't be able to keep this up forever, as he doesn't have infinite stamina. Piccolo states that before that happens, Android 17 will make a mistake.

t this point, Bulma has created a remote that will deactivate the Androids based on Dr. Gero's blueprints. Back at Kami's lookout, Raditz and Goku continue to wait outside of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, growing impatient. They feel the massive energy of Cell approaching Piccolo and the Androids, worried that Piccolo won't be able to hold them off for much longer. Piccolo and Android 17 continue to fight on the deserted islands. They both give it their all and are evenly matched. Piccolo calls Android 17 an "early prototype" and Android 17 defiantly replies, "I am the ultimate Android! There are no improvements to be made!" (Apparently unaware of the existence of the mighty Cell) Before the fighting can resume, Piccolo looks in horror at a nearby rock, upon which Cell is standing. The Androids look in confusion to what is happening and Piccolo and Android 16 notice Imperfect Cell's new incredible power from absorbing many thousands of people.

Immediately after Imperfect Cell interrupted the battle between Android 17 and Piccolo, he began to inspect the other Androids. He recognizes Android 17 as being "amazingly efficient" and Android 18 as "poetry in motion." Imperfect Cell stops short when he sees Android 16, brushing him off as an earlier, less efficient model. Android 17, however, does not recognize Imperfect Cell, and asks it to stop interrupting the battle. Meanwhile, Krillin flies off to meet Bulma to retrieve the remote control, and Tien watches the battle between Imperfect Cell, Piccolo, and the Androids from a nearby rock. Piccolo is shocked that the Androids do not even know who Imperfect Cell is, though intervenes to save them. The namek warns Android 17 and Android 18 that Imperfect Cell is another of Gero's creations and his purpose is to absorb them. Imperfect Cell takes this patiently and asks them to be merged with him to be the most powerful being that Dr. Gero dreamed of. Android 17 refuses the offer and stands willing to fight Imperfect Cell. Android 16 then warns 17 not to fight him because of his extreme power, advising Androids 17 and 18 to run away. However, they are still skeptical towards Imperfect Cell, and without realizing the seriousness of the threat he poses, they choose to stay. Imperfect Cell powers up to an unparalleled power, exploiting the thousands of lives he absorbed. He then beats Android 17 to a pulp in order to weaken him and absorb him by force. Piccolo tries to interfere but is easily overpowered. He launches his Light Grenade attack at Imperfect Cell, but he is not fazed by it. Imperfect Cell then breaks Piccolo's neck with a strong punch and launches an energy wave through Piccolo's stomach, tossing him into the sea. He does not immediately resurface, and is presumed to be dead.

At this point, Android 16 finally decides to fight. He once again advises Android 18 to leave, and tells her that he enjoyed the time they spent together. Coinciding with his tendency to peacefully observe nature, Android 16 expresses that the world is a good place, and he'd rather die than to live in fear. Android 16 then interrupts Imperfect Cell as he attempts to absorb Android 17 by punching him hard in the face and knocking him to the ground. Android 17 questions how Android 16 was able to do this, and 16 tells him that according to his calculations, his own power and strength is equal to that of Imperfect Cell. They begin to fight an even battle, with Android 16 having a slight upper hand. At one point, Imperfect Cell strikes Android 16 in the neck with the point of his tail and attempts to absorb him, but his plan backfires, as 16 is a completely mechanical model with a different design than the other Androids. Then, Android 16 rips off Imperfect Cell's tail in order to put a stop to his absorbing capabilities, claiming that he is now "like a bee without a stinger." Unfortunately, Imperfect Cell is composed of the cells of Piccolo, therefore, he can regenerate his own body parts and limbs.

However, Android 16 refuses to give up and unleashes some of his secret techniques. 16 then throws him to the ground and launches a Hell's Flash directly at Imperfect Cell, which inflicts a huge amount of damage on Imperfect Cell but fails to kill him. Android 17, seeing Android 16's massive power, gets incredibly cocky and plans to finish off Imperfect Cell himself despite Android 16's repeated warnings to both Androids 17 and 18 to run away. Android 17 gets caught off guard and is finally absorbed by Imperfect Cell, who was hiding underground behind him. The other two Androids and Tien watch in horror as Android 17 is sucked into Imperfect Cell's body, as they are now all rendered powerless, and can do nothing to stop the monstrous Cell as begins his hideous transformation.

Cell is now in his Semi-Perfect Form and his first act is to test out his power. He does this by attacking Android 16 with a blast that severely damages the android. By doing this, he gets a taste of what his power can do and he has taken out the only thing preventing him from absorbing Android 18. After Android 18 refuses to join him, he tries to persuade her by using Android 17's voice, saying that he enjoys being a part of Semi-Perfect Cell. She doesn't fall for his trick and finally threatens to detonate her self destructing bomb, but Semi-Perfect Cell quickly informs her that while she's charging the blast, Semi-Perfect Cell will have enough time to stop and absorb her. Finally, Tien has had enough of just watching Semi-Perfect Cell torment others and decides to step in and try to stop Semi-Perfect Cell from absorbing 18. He manages to stall Semi-Perfect Cell with his new technique, the Neo Tri-Beam, while the Androids find a place to hide.

As Androids 16 and 18 make their escape to an island in the distance, Tien Shinhan is determined to hold off Semi-Perfect Cell for as long as he can by firing his Neo Tri-Beam. Tien fires several in a row, giving all the energy he has until he falls to the ground in a severely weakened condition. Though they were able to buy some precious time, the Neo Tri-Beams had little to no effect on the monstrous Semi-Perfect Cell. Angry that Android 18 was able to escape in the midst of the distraction, Semi-Perfect Cell turns his sights to killing Tien. Meanwhile, at The Lookout, Goku and Raditz sense what is going on below on Earth.

Just as Semi-Perfect Cell is about to deliver the final blow to Tien, Goku appears using Instant Transmission. The sudden appearance of Goku catches Semi-Perfect Cell off guard, and Goku is able to grab Tien and also Piccolo, who washed up to shore, barely clinging to life. Goku teleports back to Kami's Lookout just as Semi-Perfect Cell makes a move to attack him. Piccolo and Tien are then given a Senzu Bean whilst Semi-Perfect Cell searches for Android 18 in the neighboring islands.

Just as Tien and Piccolo recover, they, along with Goku and Raditz, learn that Vegeta and Future Trunks have completed their training and are ready to emerge from the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Meanwhile, Bulma along with both Trunks Bulla meet up with Krillin while flying in her aircraft. Bulma gives Krillin a remote control that is capable of shutting down Android 18 within a 10-meter range. She then flies up to Kami's Lookout.

At the Lookout, Future Trunks and Vegeta emerge from the Hyperbolic Time Chamber after a year of intensive training (one day in real time). It is apparent that both of their powers have increased exponentially, and they have reached a whole new level of strength. There is also a physical change in Future Trunks' appearance; his face has matured slightly, he is now taller and more muscular than before, and his hair has grown to be shoulder-length. Vegeta had explained why this was to her before telling her that a pure-blooded Saiyan's hair doesn't grow or change once he or she is fully grown.

Just before Vegeta and Future Trunks leave Kami's Lookout, Bulma provides everyone with new Saiyan Battle Armor that is identical to Vegeta's. All of them accept the armor, except for Piccolo, who is proud of his Namekian heritage, and Tien, who refuses to dress like a Saiyan. Vegeta thanks his wife and then rushes off to test his new power against Semi-Perfect Cell. Before Future Trunks leaves, Goku gives him two Senzu Beans.

“Thanks Goku but he might not need one.” Future Trunks said before flying after Vegeta.

Through a series of powerful energy blasts, Semi-Perfect Cell has depleted nearly every island in sight in his efforts to find Android 18. Only one island remains, the very island that Androids 16 and 18 are hiding upon, and Semi-Perfect Cell raises his hand to blow it up as well. However, Vegeta arrives just in time to stop him, with Future Trunks following closely behind. Semi-Perfect Cell, unaware of their intensive training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, is unimpressed by the arrival of Vegeta and Future Trunks, believing that they will not present much of a challenge. Vegeta proudly proclaims that he is now the strongest warrior in the universe, and exhibits his new strength by powering up. Semi-Perfect Cell is still not impressed, as he believes that he is superior to Vegeta no matter how strong Vegeta had become. But he soon learns that he is no match for the Saiyan Prince.

The battle begins with Vegeta commanding complete control of the upper hand. Whatever attacks Semi-Perfect Cell throws at him, Vegeta counters them all, dominating in both strength and speed. As Future Trunks watched the battle, he was in awe of how strong his father was and he wasn’t even at full power. The training they did together was so beneficial that Trunks knew he would be able to beat 17 and 18 when he goes back to the future and it was all thanks to his dad.

While Vegeta battles Semi-Perfect Cell, Krillin arrives on the island with the remote control that Bulma gave him and soon locates the Androids. Even though he knows the importance of carrying out his mission to destroy Android 18, he hides behind a mountain and waits and when he sees his chance Krillin presses the button on the remote causing 18 to fall to the floor with a crash. Meanwhile back at the Lookout, Piccolo and Tien watch the fight. Piccolo mentions that Vegeta is toying with Semi-Perfect Cell and he had the strength to defeat him a long time ago. He believes that decision may come back to haunt him. Cell hearing the crash flew and saw 18 lying motionless and he knew this was his chance he flew down and when Krillin saw Cell he tried to stop him Cell knocked Krillin away with a punch and when he saw 16 trying to get up. Cell fired a ki blast at the android and completely destroyed 16 leaving him free to absorb 18.

Semi-Perfect Cell creates a powerful barrier around himself as he transforms. And when he was done he turn back to Vegeta but was confused as to why the Saiyan Prince was laughing.

“That’s it? This is you at your strongest, you're a joke.”

“How dare you laugh at my perfection, Vegeta.”

Cell was cut off when he then noticed Vegeta powering up again. It was clear Vegeta hadn’t been fighting at full strength but now he was showing it and it wasn’t just Cell who was shocked.

“Wow no wonder Vegeta was toying with Cell. Cell even with his power increase didn’t stand a chance.” Tien said, seeing Vegeta’s true strength.

“Go dad.” younger Trunks said as he also could tell Vegeta was going to win.

Vegeta got so strong that he pushed himself to a new level, Super Saiyan 2, the Super Saiyan level ascended beyond Super Saiyan just as Vegeta and Goku said it would. Cell then realized Vegeta was this strong and that he even in his perfect form couldn’t win. But before he could think of an idea Vegeta attacked. The hit didn’t seem effective at first until Cell began feeling something, a couple of more hits from Vegeta and both Trunks’, Tien and Piccolo were all noticing something was wrong with Cell.

“Why is Cell’s power level going down?” Tien asked

“I’m not sure but Vegeta is doing it.” Piccolo replied.

Then Cell power began shooting down as quickly has it had gone up. Vegeta had hit Cell again and this one was really affecting Cell and he just out of the blue regurgitates Android 18.

“WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME VEGETA?”

“Forced Spirit Fission.”

Before Cell could question Vegeta more he reverted back to his Semi-Perfect form. Then Vegeta handed another hit on Cell this time making him regurgitate Android 17 which made him revert to his imperfect form. Cell was shocked at what had happened to him so much, he wasn't paying any attention to Vegeta and by the time Cell looked up from his hands Vegeta had fired an attack at Cell which blasted the Android completely destroying Cell and leaving nothing left. Vegeta turned to Trunks.

“Do you want to deal with them?” Vegeta asked, pointing at the Androids.

“No Dad they are all yours I’m going to save my destruction of them for the one’s in my timeline.”

With that Vegeta basted both 17 and 18 to bits leaving nothing left. Vegeta then using Instant Transmission teleported himself and Future Trunks back to the top of the lookout.

“You had me worried there for a moment Vegeta. I thought your toying with Cell would cost you but you had so much power in reserve that you could toy with him.” Piccolo said.

“What did you do to him?” Tien asked.

“Forced Spirit Fission. Another technique I learned on Yardrat.”

“Does Goku know it too?” Future Trunks asked.

“No son he doesn’t he couldn’t manage it. Even he would tell you that.”

“Well at least it’s over.” Tien said.

“Not yet Tien we need to wish back the people killed by Cell.” Vegeta replied.

“But the Dragon Balls are gone, they stopped working when I fused with Kami.” Piccolo pointed out.

“Then I’ll pay Namak another visit and use their Dragon Balls again.”

Vegeta using Instant transmission teleported away but was soon back with somebody.

“They said we should just reactivate our Dragon Balls. This is Dende he volunteered to be the Earth’s new guardian.”

“Hello everyone.” Dende said greeting the others

Dende then created a new Shenron, capable of granting three wishes, though this could be reduced to two if one wish took too much effort. After collecting the Dragon Balls with help from Bulma’s rader and Vegeta’s Instant Transmission. The Z Warriors attempted to wish him back after wishing all of Cell's victims back. Krillin questioned if they should ask Shenron to revive 17 and 18 but as they were before Gero made them Androids. After some discussion they ask Shenron if he could do that.

Shenron says it’s doable but it would use the two remaining wishes. And so 17 and 18 were revived but as Lapis and Lazuli once again had no memory of their time as Androids they went back to living their lives. Later Piccolo said he planned to stay at Kami's Lookout to train Dende to become a good Guardian of Earth. Future Trunks planned to stay for the night and leave for the future the next day after a good sleep. Tien told them he would probably never see them again, and after saying goodbye, left to see Chiaotzu. As everyone said their goodbyes and parted ways. The next day after Future Trunks was ready to leave having spent time with the family including Bulla seeing her made him wonder if things had been different would she exist in his timeline.

After heartfelt goodbyes from the present (Goku, Krillin, Yamcha, Bulma, her parents, and Vegeta), Future Trunks returns to his own time via his time machine. Upon returning to the future, he tells Future Bulma about everything that happened in the past and the next day Trunks uses his training to destroy both Android 17 and Android 18 with ease. And later his timeline’s version of Cell too. Trunks then took a ship, found the Namekians and used their Dragon Balls to repair all the damage and like in the past a Namekian volunteered to come and be the Guardian of Earth. This Namekian was able to make Dragon Balls that not only could grant 3 wishes but could also revive long dead people so Trunks was able to revive everyone including to his shock his timelines Son Goku. The Namekian reveals he was able to allow the Dragon to revive someone who died of natural causes but it was a one time wish so it can’t be wished for again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also let's be clear the only reason the future Trunks timeline forgot about the Namek Dragon Balls was so he could be a character and since I won't be doing super I ended the Trunks story in the happiest way possible. Yeah maybe too happy but hey fuck it this is my version I can tell things however I like.
> 
> Also yes I did use the new move Vegeta learned in the Manga. someone need to use it to give the guy a fucking win and it had to be me as the Manga writers are too busy sucking Goku's cock


	7. Buu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so it end's

7 Years after the defeat of Cell and the Androids the world has been at peace. Not much had happened to the Z warriors. After 3 years of the 7 Raditz and Launch decided to have another baby, another boy they named Saiji. Around the same time Killin and a woman named Lazuli who most of the z warriors recognized as the human version of Android 18. Of course this wasn’t told to the like of Chi Chi as she would have overreacted. A year or so after Saiji was born, Krillin and Lazuli’s daughter Marron was born. At the end of the time skip Gohan progressed in his education and was now going into his first year of High School.

Gohan came back from his first week of school talking about his latest day and Goten called his older brother out when he tried to gloss over a girl named Videl. 

"Who's Videl bro?"

"Nobody." Gohan replied while bushing in embarrassment.

“Ohh you have a girlfriend.” Goten said with a chuckle which caused laughs from Sara and Masato.

“Sorry Gohan but it’s kinda funny.” Sara said with a laugh.

“It’s not funny, Sara. Videl isn’t my girlfriend. I've only known her a week.

“Okay that’s enough everybody.” Chi-Chi said, putting an end to the laughter.

“Hey if we are changing the subject. Are you entering the tournament Goku?” Launch asked her brother in law.

“Of course it should be fun.” He responded.

“It will be interesting.” Raditz added.

Then the day of the Tournament everyone showed up and they learned who would be fighting including Nappa who was convinced to join the tournament as Henry wanted to see him fight. Nappa replaces Mighty Mask the original Mighty Mask didn’t even compete in the tournament as he was replaced by Goten and Trunks, Raditz replaces Killa, Yamcha replaces Pintar and Lapis aka Android 17 replaces Jewel. The draw is pretty much the same except it’s Raditz who faces Kibito, Gohan is drawn to face Videl and Nappa is drawn against Spopovich.

The Junior Division would be the same only Bulla would have made it to the semis to fight Goten instead of Ikose who She knockout in the quarters much to his mother’s shock so Trunks would fight Idasa and beat him easily like in the original timeline and Bulma would be the one to sock the annoying fat lady instead of Chi-Chi seeing as Goten didn’t fight Ikose. Goten and Bulla’s match would be mostly Goten but when it looks like he is going to win. Bulla kisses Goten this is her reveling her crush on Goten and this distracts him long enough to monkey flip him out of the ring. Goten is confused and his face is red but not because he’s embarrassed that he lost.

Trunks and Bulla's match goes very similar to Bulla’s match with Goten but as Trunks is her brother she can’t and wouldn’t kiss him so Trunks knocks her out of the ring and wins the same as he did in the original timeline.

So Krillin would face Yamcha and Krillin would win, Piccolo would concede to Shen when he realizes Shen is the Supreme Kai like he does in the original timeline. Gohan would beat Videl when while they were fighting Videl accidentally falls out of the ring because she was too focused on Gohan. Raditz shows off Super Saiyan 2 against Kibito and before being jumped by Spopovich and Yamu and then Supreme Kai tells everyone that he and Kibito will need their help to defeat the wizard controlling Yamu and Spopovich.

After Goku asks that he and the others want to help Supreme Kai defeat Yamu and Spopovich and Supreme Kai tells them no and explains the real reason to them. A long time ago, there was an evil wizard named Bibidi who created a demon called Majin Buu. He nearly destroyed the entire universe, and killed four out of five Supreme Kais who were a thousand times stronger than Frieza. Bibidi was soon unable to control Majin Buu and sealed him inside a Sealed Ball.

The ball was brought to Earth, which was intended to be Majin Buu's next target. The ball is still here on Earth. It was not destroyed because it was thought that the only one who could perform the counter-spell was Bibidi. However, they discovered that Bibidi had a son who is here on Earth. His name is Babidi, and his purpose is to revive Majin Buu and continue where his father left off. So Raditz, Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo and Krillin join Shin and Kibito to leave to go after them.

Gohan stays as he isn’t trained in this timeline so the Battle royle of the remaining combatants are Mr. Satan, Nappa, Gohan, Lapis and Lazuli Nappa would easily eliminate Mr Satan and Lapis would eliminate Lazuli and Gohan. 

“Sorry sis but hey when I win i’ll share my prize money with you.” Lapis said before Nappa punched him out of the ring winning the tournament.

“Yeah dad way to go.” Henry cheered in excitement.

“Congratulations Henry. I do wish my dad had stayed.” Sara replied.

“T-Thanks Sara and I’m sure your dad left for a reason maybe it had something with those guys who interrupted his match.”

“Yeah I guess so.”

The Z Fighters and the Kai’s find Babidi's spaceship, and watch as a fighter named Pui Pui comes out. Pui Pui tells Yamu and Spopovich that Babidi is pleased with them, while the Z Fighters are hiding, watching Babidi's ship. Then, two figures come out of the ship; Babidi and Dabura. Babidi takes the energy and to show his appreciation, he violently kills Spopovich. He then orders Pui Pui to destroy the fleeing Yamu.

Babidi and Dabura speaking outside his spaceship. The Dragon Team speak about the deaths of Yamu and Spopovich. Babidi realizes that the Z-Fighters are watching them and they plan to steal their energy by luring them into the spaceship, disposing of the weaker fighters along the way. Babidi then requests that the Supreme Kai is spared for his pleasure. Vegeta then shouts "HE KNOWS WE'RE HERE!", before Dabura flies directly at the Z-Fighters and fires an Evil Impulse at Kibito from point-blank range, killing him instantly. Vegeta and Goku take a couple of quick swipes at Dabura which he barely dodges. Dabura then spits on Krillin and Piccolo, turning them to stone. Dabura flies back to the spaceship while Goku, Vegeta, Raditz and the Supreme Kai remain on the cliff face.

Supreme Kai warns Goku that if he touches either Krillin or Piccolo, they will break and nothing will be able to revive them. Supreme Kai explains that the only way for Krillin and Piccolo to be restored to normal is if they defeat Dabura. Goku and Raditz begin journeying towards the ship while Supreme Kai tries to explain that they are heading right into a trap. Vegeta then follows the brothers before the Supreme Kai reluctantly makes his way to the ship. As the Saiyan warriors gather, the Supreme Kai lands and says that they cannot escape the ship until they destroy Babidi. Vegeta plans to destroy the ship, but Supreme Kai yells that any sudden shock could revive Majin Buu.

Babidi injects Raditz's energy into the Sealed Ball containing Majin Buu. Meanwhile, Pui Pui enters the room with the Saiyans and the Supreme Kai. Pui Pui explains that they must defeat one warrior on each level, as Goku asks who will fight first. Babidi finishes injecting Gohan's energy into the Sealed Ball, which is now half-full. Babidi and Dabura look into a Crystal Ball while Goku, Vegeta and Raditz, much to everyone's amazement, are playing Rock-Paper-Scissors to find out who fights first. Raditz wins the game and steps up to fight Pui Pui. Supreme Kai is really uptight over the light treatment of Pui Pui. Raditz and Pui Pui square off as Goku, Vegeta and Supreme Kai look on.

Inside Babidi's spaceship, Raditz begins to fight Pui Pui and says that he is no match for him, but Pui Pui thinks he's just bluffing. He throws a kick and Raditz blocks it. Pui Pui begins punching at him, but Raditz dodges. Babidi then changes the room into Zoon, Pui Pui's home planet. It has x10 the gravity of Earth. Not knowing that Raditz is used to x450 gravity, Pui Pui claims that this will give him the advantage. Raditz says that Pui Pui would have an advantage if the room were at 500x gravity, but says that at only x10 gravity, he can't even feel the difference. When Pui Pui rushes toward him, Raditz kicks him away. He rushes again at Raditz, but Raditz moves away. Stunned, Pui Pui looks behind him. Raditz asks if Pui Pui still thinks he's bluffing, and obliterates him with his Double Sunday attack. The door to the next stage opens.

Yakon appears before Goku, Vegeta, Raditz and Shin. After Raditz just defeated Pui Pui, while outside of Babidi's spaceship, Piccolo and Krillin are stone frozen. The Majin Meter is about 3 quarters full and a huge green monster named Yakon comes out to fight Goku, who then teases him, which angers Yakon. Shin then says he is one of the most feared creatures in the universe and is very strong. Back in the ship, Babidi tells Yakon to collect their energy and Goku and Yakon start to fight.

Yakon slashes at Goku, who flies up dodging it. Yakon flies up and starts another assault, but Goku dodges every attack. Yakon then charges Goku and cuts part of his gi off. Next, Babidi teleports them to a very dark area. Dabura says he does not understand, because there is no need to help Yakon with this Earthling, to which Babidi says he does not want to awake Majin Buu with this fighting, he should awake with his full power. After being teleported to the dark area, Goku trips over a rock stating that he can not see anything. Supreme Kai then explains that Yakon was born on the planet they were transported to which is named the "Dark Star", which is at the farthest end of the universe where no light may be seen.

Yakon tells Goku that Goku may not be able to see him, but he can see Goku. Yakon then starts to attack Goku, who seems to dodge every attack. After a few failed attacks by Yakon, Goku explains that he can sense Yakon's movements and also says that he has another way to see Yakon; Goku then turns Super Saiyan. Babidi, who is surprised by Goku's transformation, uses his Energy Meter, which displays Goku's power level at 3,000 kilis. Dabura says that 300 kilis is enough energy to destroy a planet, confused, he also explains that Yakon has only 800 kilis of energy and is doomed.

Yakon then starts to suck up the light from Goku's Super Saiyan transformation, turning Goku back to his normal form. Yakon then states that he eats light and uses it as his own energy. After hearing Yakon's explanation, Goku turns Super Saiyan again, which Yakon immediately starts to absorb. Babidi states that Yakon is wasting all of the energy that was supposed to be used to awake Majin Buu. The other warriors say that Goku is wasting his energy, but Goku keeps powering up. Yakon starts to suck up even more of the energy, but finally stops saying that he overdid it. Then Goku shows a glimpse of his Super Saiyan 2 form, which the power is too much for Yakon who then explodes. When Raditz says that Goku defeated Yakon, Vegeta states with energy to spare. The fighters are teleported back to the ship as the next door opens.

With Vegeta up next to fight, Shin says that they should all fight together but Goku says that it would not be fair as both he and Raditz had both fought alone. Dabura tells Babidi that the Dragon Team is getting too close to Majin Buu and as the next one to fight, he heads to the Meditation room in order to focus his enormous power.

After some time the Z Fighters are getting tired of waiting, and Babidi laughs to himself, because he knows that everyone, especially Shin, will be terrified to see Dabura walk through the elevator door.

With Dabura preparing for a fight on Stage 3 of Babidi's spaceship, and Goku, Vegeta, and Gohan complaining about the wait. Supreme Kai is surprised at the three Saiyans for taking Dabura so lightly.

Dabura steps out of the meditation room and declares that he is ready to fight. Babidi says that the more evil Dabura gets, the more he will be under Babidi's control, proving that Dabura is essentially just as much a henchman as Pui Pui or the others were.

Vegeta soon grows angry at waiting so long for the next opponent to appear, but then, the door opens. To the Shin's disbelief, the next opponent is none other than Dabura, Babidi's strongest fighter. Dabura challenges Goku, Vegeta and Raditz to all face him at once, but Vegeta insists that he will fight him alone. Babidi transports them to a mountain area to fight. Vegeta and Dabura start fighting and Vegeta sends him flying into a giant rock, but Dabura uses the shards of rock and sends Vegeta flying. As the dust clears, Vegeta turns Super Saiyan 2, which suggests that the real battle is about to begin.

Vegeta and Dabura continue to fight, and after a few attacks, it seems that Vegeta is dominating the battle. Recovering from his initial shock, Dabura powers up and charges and fires attacks at Vegeta but they aren’t even coming close. Dabura is quickly getting angry and confused as to why he can’t even hit Vegeta. Then Vegeta begins to dominate the fight with punches, knees, elbows and kicks. Babidi watching on was getting worried that not only was Dabura losing but the fight wasn’t going to last long enough for Buu to be released.

Vegeta hit Dabura on the head with an axe handle which caused him to crash into the floor. Vegeta landed on the floor and Dabura got to his feet and Vegeta blasted a final flash attack which Dabura barely managed to avoid and it blew up some mountains. Dabura tried to fight back and did manage to land a punch but it didn’t do anything. Dabura began thinking on how he could get out of this fight and regroup. But Vegeta wasn’t letting up, constantly attacking trying to finish off the Demon King.

Vegeta began to charge another a final flash but Dabura saw this as his chance and he flew as fast as he could to the elevator but what he didn’t know. Vegeta knew Instant Transmission and Vegeta uses it to cut off Dabura’s escape attempt. Vegeta blasted Dabura and killed him.

“Excellent work Vegeta now we just need to beat Babidi.” Shin said.

“Now Piccolo and Krillin will be freed.” Radtiz added.

And they were outside the ship both Piccolo and Krillin unfroze and both decided not to get involved unless unavoidable. Piccolo even managed to convince Krillin not to leave and to stay until the end. Unfortunately for the Z fighters and Shin the fight had provided the energy needed to free Majin Buu. The four arrived on the final floor and Babidi had put up a magic shield.

“Babidi it’s over.”

“I agree with you Supreme Kai because you are too late.”

“No. Everyone attack.”

Goku fires a Kamehameha at the shield, destroying it after it does. The attacks hit the cocoon but it didn’t destroy it. The steam erupting from the cocoon stops, and it opens. Babidi is horrified to find the cocoon empty, and the Supreme Kai explains that Majin Buu's years in captivity must have weakened him. But Shin then noticed all three Sayians were looking up at the ceiling of the ship. Something had come out of the cocoon, and it was accumulating in the ceiling of the ship. The steam morphs into a pink fat rubbery type creature, Majin Buu. Unfortunately for Babidi, Majin Buu will not listen to him and just wants to play.

Supreme Kai was in complete fear but that wasn’t the case with the Saiyans.

“Buu kill them.” Babidi shouted at the blob over and over but Buu didn’t seem to listen.

Babidi then is telling Majin Buu that he would still be locked up if it was not for him. Majin Buu turns around and says nothing. After a minute, he turns around and makes a funny face at Babidi while shouting.

"BUU!" Babidi falls down and is gasping for air.

Majin Buu is laughing while the Saiyans and Supreme Kai wonder what Majin Buu is doing. Majin Buu then begins playing around and Babidi threatens to put Majin Buu in the ball and suddenly, Majin Buu obeys so he can stay living. Majin Buu is told to kill Supreme Kai and the Saiyans, Goku tells Raditz to get the Supreme Kai to safety and so Raditz grabs Supreme Kai and flies off.

“No, don't let the Kai get away, Buu go after them.”

“Okay” Buu replied in his childlike tone.

Majin Buu pauses, and erupts out from a black smoke cloud. See this, Vegeta and Goku put a plan into action.

“Vegeta chase after Buu and I’ll deal with Babidi.”

“I was just about to suggest the same idea. Once you finish with him you can catch up.” Vegeta said before flying after Buu.

Majin Buu is then seen flying right behind Raditz, however the latter turns around, seeing nobody. Then when he looks forward again, Majin Buu is blocking the way. With Raditz stunned at Buu's unimaginable capabilities.

Majin Buu screams"YOU DROP DEAD!" and smashes Raditz on the head. Raditz falls down unconscious and Supreme Kai is right in Majin Buu's path.

Supreme Kai tries to attack Majin Buu with a blast, but it does not work. For the next fifteen seconds, Supreme Kai gets knocked around like a rag doll. Just before Supreme Kai is killed, Raditz kicks Majin Buu out of the way. Raditz tells the Supreme Kai they should leave. Then, Majin Buu gets angry, but Raditz charges at Majin Buu. Majin Buu fires a Vaporize! blast that sends Raditz flying far away, injuring him badly.

The Supreme Kai uses an Invisible Eye Blast to destroy the blast, and Raditz lands in the Southwest Forest. Then Supreme Kai just sinks his head into the dirt and as Buu lands next to him Vegeta lands a kick to the back of the head. Vegeta can sense Raditz is still alive so he focuses all his attention on Buu.

“Vegeta, don't he’s too strong.” The Supreme Kai said weakly.

“Supreme Kai you have a lot to learn about Saiyans. And so does Buu.”

As the Majin get’s back to his feet Vegeta flies at Buu and unleashes a barrage of attacks like he did with Dabura and Buu had no answer for this.

Meanwhile Goku fired a Kamehameha but Babidi but the wizard used magic to block the blasts.

“Your attacks are useless.” Babidi said

“Not all of them.” Goku responded.

But before Babidi could question this he sees Goku getting ready to fire another attack but before he did Goku disappeared and reappeared behind Babidi. Before Babidi could react, Goku's Kamehameha hits Babidi and kills him. Back at Vegeta and Buu. The Majin was really struggling and Vegeta was trying his best to damage Buu but his melee attacks so Vegeta began charging his final flash attack. But despite obliterating Buu at first Buu reformed.

“BUU MAKE YOU DEAD” shouted before flying at Vegeta.

Buu began attacking Vegeta and landed loads of blows on Vegeta as Goku arrived at the location having gone and got some Senzu Beans giving one to Shin and getting one to Raditz as well.

“Goku you should be helping Vegeta.”

“Don’t worry Supreme Kai. Vegeta can handle this on his own.” Goku replied.

“My brother is right, just wait and see.” Raditz added.

The Kai and the Saiyan brothers turn their focus back to the fight just in time to see Vegeta regain control. Vegeta was starting to power up to full and both Goku and Raditz knew this meant the end was near. Vegeta’s power was growing and Growing Buu was floating in mid air watching the Saiyan Prince power up until he was finished.

“READY FOR OBLIVION BUU?” Vegeta asked the Majin.

“BUU READY TO KILL YOU.” Buu said before flying right at Vegeta.

“BIG MISTAKE. FINAL FLASH!!!!” Vegeta screamed as he fired the attack at Buu with how close Buu was and the fact Vegeta put everything into the attack Buu was completely destroyed with no chance of reforming this time.

“He- he did it?” The Supreme Kai said in shock with Buu finally completely gone

After that Shin left to return to the world of the Kai. And the three Saiyans returned to their friends and family with a story and another win. Four years passed and in that Gohan and Videl relationship developed to where they had recently married and where unbeknownst to them as yet expecting a child. Others also found a relationship with Goten and Bulla started dating and Henry and Sara also started dating. With the world at peace and everything seeming great, what could possibly go wrong…

Meanwhile somewhere on a distant world a loud explosion awakens a sleeping cat.

“Whis I’m awake.”

“Coming Lord Beerus.”

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for Reading


End file.
